Reoccurence
by francika
Summary: Based on the anime and manga of Vampire Knight, this is a featuring the children of the three main characters- Zero, Yuki and Kaname. Yuki gives birth to twins- Zero's son (Zuko) and Kaname's daughter (Kanuki). Zuko feels isolated from his mother, as it seems Yuki likes Kanuki more. Zuko seems to have every right to hate Kanuki but something is making him become protective of her.


**Chapter 1**

"No, I want it"

"Get your own!"

"Daddy! Daddy! She took my ball!"

Zero rushed upstairs as soon as he heard Zuko. Kiryu couldn't stand seeing his son in disgrace at all. After all Zuko was all, that meant the world to him now.

"Break it up you too. I thought I told you already..."

"We know... sharing is caring," the twins sighed. Just when Zero was about to speak, he was interrupted by the doorbell. "I will get it!" Kanuki shouted excitingly, and ran towards the door. Her face turned to a huge smile as she opened the door to see her parents.

"Now, what's my little daughter been up to?" Yuki adorably asked.

Zuko, standing next to Zero watched from a distance. He felt isolated from his mother. _Did she even care about him? It seemed as if Mr Kuran, his mother and Kanuki made the perfect family. Maybe they should have just left him in the orphanage._

"Dinner time everyone!" Zero called, trying to drag Zuko's attention away from his mother. The Kuran family and Zuko sat at the dining table while Zero prepared the food. Zuko sat quietly and finished his plate with no complaints. Kanuki however, started complaining about having to eat brussels sprouts.

"Kanuki dear, try being more like your brother. Come on now, eat up!" Kaname's words somehow seemed to drive Zuko crazy. He didn't like having anyone compliment him. Zuko abruptly left the dinner table and locked himself up in his room. Yuki being concerned rushed upstairs, with Zero following right behind her. Yuki unlocked the door with the blink of an eye but a sight stopped her from entering. It made her heart sink to the bottom. Inheriting pure blood characteristics, she could see right through the door. She could see... her son, Zuko breaking up into tears. She knew that even though Zuko was such an intelligent, tough boy on the outside, in the inside he was so fragile that even a tiny prick could rip him apart.

"Yuki, I will take it from here..." Zero said softly. "You should go and finish up your dinner," "B-but Zuko, he is ..." Zero gave Yuki a soothing glare that everything was going to be fine. But they both knew that it wasn't.

Zero entered Zuko's room and sat next to his heartbroken son. "Here Zuko, it will make you feel better, trust me." Zero soothingly said, handing over the blood tablets which he had taken out of his pockets. After taking the blood tablets, Zuko calmed down. He leant on Zero's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Dad, why? Why does Mr Kuran have to do something that ruins my mood? WHY!?" Zero patted on the head and smiling he said, "As long as I am here, I won't let anything happen to you and I know that even if I am not, you will be able to take care of yourself." Zuko's face lit up. His Dad would always know how to fix up his mood unlike his mother, who didn't even seem to care. Puzzled in his thoughts, Zuko fell asleep on Zero's lap.

**Chapter 2**

"I can't go on like this anymore!" cried Yuki. "Six years, six whole years I have kept myself away from my heart's piece, the most vulnerable piece of all. I have hurt him so much already. I can't, I can't see him suffer anymore."

"Yuki, dear you must remember the vow you have made"

"Yea Yuki, Kuran is right. You are the pure blood princess who gave birth to the rarest kind of vampires - twin human, vampire hybrids. You have got to be strong!"

As Zero spoke, a light shone through and the three of them watched as the sun rose. "Zero, it's time. Let's leave." whispered Kaname's voice behind him.

The two left the room, leaving Yuki in tears. Zero and Kaname waited as Zuko and Kanuki got ready for their training lessons. Zuko came downstairs fast as he was ready to learn the vampire hunter skills. However, Kanuki refused to leave.

'CRASH!'

As a father, Zero couldn't stand seeing children hurt, even if that child was his enemy's. He was just about to check out the matter until he noticed that Kaname had already gone.

"Kanuki! That was one of the most precious stones that belonged to the purebloods! How careless of you," shouted Kaname in pity?

"Mr Kuran, it- it's m-my fault. I should have locked the cabinet," stammed Zuko. _Why was he so protective of Kanuki? After all she has ever done was take away his love from his mother._

Ignoring what had happened, Zero started introducing the lesson.

"Today we will be doing something a little different. It will test your vampire hunter skills and also the vampire characteristics."

"Zuko will be going against me and Kanuki against Zero. Also remember that no one shall be seriously hurt in this face off." added Kaname with a smile.


End file.
